


The Long Awaited Beginning

by haru8



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1240777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haru8/pseuds/haru8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after The Sign of Three. John is being to realize life away from Baker St and married life isn't all it's cracked up to be. Baby Watson is born. John decides to move back in with Sherlock and their relationship begins to progress from friendship to something deeper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The wedding was over. That had happened. Sherlock hadn’t seen John since. John and Mary went on their honeymoon. It was grand. It was wonderful. It was peaceful. They relaxed and rested. John hated it. He was miserable. It made him itchy. Mary, however had a wonderful time. Though she was as happy as John to get back to London. And things went back to their usual. The couple went back to work at the clinic and spent quiet evenings at home. It was alright. But John was a bit disillusioned. Married life wasn’t what he imagined it to be. He hadn’t heard from Sherlock since getting back, which was strange. Surely he had a case by now? He really needed a case. He was restless and itchy. He had thought that unsettled feeling would dissipate once he was back in London but it had only gotten worse. It didn’t make sense. He loved Mary. They had been happy for ages before now. What was different? What had changed?

John left Baker St after a long and extremely eventful day. He had finally seen Sherlock though it didn’t occur in a way he would have imagined. Apparently Sherlock did have a case, a case he hadn’t invited John to be a part of. A case, that required him to lounge in a drug den apparently. Why John will never know. After dragging Holmes to St Bart’s for a urine test they had gone back to Baker St where he was brought up to speed on the case. Once John got over the sheer shock of seeing Sherlock with Janine that is. 

The duo had gone over the relevant facts and made a plan of attack during the next few hours. It was familiar and comfortable despite the seriousness of the case. John realized he was happy, giddy even, for the first time in a good while. Sitting across from his best friend, who just months ago he believed he’d never see again, working on a case like no time had passed at all. As though there was no Fall at all. He had to catch himself so he didn’t end up grinning like an idiot the entire time. Sherlock exuded an energy John had rarely seen. He was blazing. Gesturing wildly and pacing a crater in the floor. He did not sit still for more than a moment with his fingers under his chin before he was off again. His deep ocean eyes were alight with his deductions and conclusions. This was the Sherlock that he had lost. This is the man he admired most. This, now is what he believed he’d never have again, what he mourned so deeply he thought he’d never recover. This was life.

Things continued on that way. John went to work then Baker St. Some days he begged off to help Sherlock. Mary saw little of either man. She missed John terribly but could not say she was surprised by this turn of events. In her heart she had known from the moment Sherlock appeared at the restaurant that things with John would never be the same. John was blissfully happy though he did realize it was a bit not good. He didn’t see much of his wife yet his mood wasn’t affected. That was bad, wasn’t it? He should miss her terribly, shouldn’t he? Oh well. He’ll think on it later. The Work comes first. Oh god! He’s become Sherlock. Bugger. 

Time passed and Mary’s pregnancy progressed. She was getting quite round. John spent a bit more time with her. He didn’t want to miss this phase. His child’s beginning. As loathe as he was to admit it Sherlock was excited for the birth as well. It was predicted to be a girl. Sherlock wasn’t sure why he already felt fond of the little Watson and he had not idea what one was supposed to do with a girl. Nonetheless he found himself planning changes to the organization and lay out of Baker St to accommodate a infant and subsequent toddler. John’s former bedroom could become a nursery for baby Watson. His chemicals would need to be stored under lock and key. He’d need to make his home lab portable so it could be hidden away when the baby visited. He invited the couple to Baker St semi regularly to observe the progress of the pregnancy. Sherlock charted the frequency of the baby’s movement, it’s response to different stimuli, the growth of Mary’s abdomen and by that the baby’s growth. It could be said he was a bit obsessed. John simply found it endearing. 

It was an average day at Baker St, no cases to speak of when John got the call. Mary was in labor. He was going to be a father! He turned to Sherlock with wide eyes and found he’d forgotten how to make words. Luckily for everyone Sherlock is the master of deduction and read John’s expression. Holmes eyes widen as well. “It’s time? Mary’s gone into labor?” All John could do was nod. That was all Sherlock need to spring into action. He jumped up, “Come along John! Your child is on the way! I’m sure Mary will be quite cross if you aren’t there. Not to mentioned you will regret missing the event.” Without further preamble Holmes grabbed John’s arm pulling him off the sofa, snatching their coats, rushing them outside and hailing a cab. With that the two were heading to witness the birth of baby Watson.


	2. The Birth

John sat stiff and wide eyed in the back of the cab. He was going to be a father in a matter of hours. The baby was actually coming! He was panicking a bit and he was terribly nervous. Would he be a good father? He certainly hoped so. He took some deep breaths and tried to relax. What he needed to worry about now was being there for Mary and not falling apart. He could do that. After a few moments he chanced a glance at his friend. Sherlock seemed calm enough but when John looked a little closer he could see that the detective was nervous as well. He knew Sherlock was excited about the baby despite how hard he tried to hide the fact. Sherlock had been shocked when he and Mary had asked him to be the baby’s godfather. It was a repeat of the best man request nonsense. Sherlock seem to be frozen as if his precious “hard drive” had shut down. A grin appeared on John’s face at the thought. For a genius his friend could be quite thick. Who else but John’s best friend, which had been established before the wedding, would they have asked to do it? Mary had no family to speak of. With that thought the cab stopped in front of St Bart’s. In a rare show of sentiment Sherlock covered the fair and the two men rushed into the building.

Upon visiting reception they took the elevator to the maternity ward and found Mary’s room. John made his way quickly to Mary’s side embracing her and giving her a kiss on the cheek. Sherlock stood a bit awkwardly near the door. “Get in here you!”, Mary urged. “Thanks for getting him here Sherlock.” To this the detective gave a somewhat shy smile and waved off the thanks. Feeling this was a private moment for the Watsons Sherlock made his excuses, “I think I will go find the waiting room. I’ll leave you all to it. Text me with updates if you would John. If I should go back to Baker St to await the arrival of the newest Watson.” The couple smiled at their friend and John promised to keep him informed. With that Sherlock left the room.

It was several hours later after a trip back to Baker St that found the world’s only consulting detective pacing a maternity ward waiting room his friend due to fetch him any minute. Baby Watson was here. That’s what the text had said. He had rushed back to Bart’s and up to the ward only to wait. Again. This was frustrating to say the least. If he couldn’t meet the baby why call him back? Why have him spend an eternity in this god forsaken waiting room? Ugh! During this monologue the good doctor had appeared. He found his friend’s state quite funny. The great Sherlock Holmes anxious maybe even a bit flustered! And all because his friend was becoming a father today. Deciding to put the man out of his misery John called his name. Sherlock snapped to attention eyes boring into the doctor. John simply grinned. “WELL?! IS SHE HERE? CAN WE SEE HER? WHAT’S GOING ON?!” John laughed outright at this. When he got his breath back he said “Calm down mate. Take a deep breath.” “You’ve kept me waiting out here for ages John!” Sherlock interrupted. “Yes, well. She’s here and you can see her now. No more waiting.” With that John turned to lead the way down the hall. The detective hesitated though. This was it. He was meeting John’s daughter right this minute. The baby who’s growth and activity he’d track the past nine months. The baby he’d pictured in his mind and plan to teach chemistry and deduction to was here and only a few steps away. “You coming Sherlock?” “What? Yes obviously.”

Walking into the room Sherlock’s eyes immediately honed in on Mary on the bed. She signaled him forward and lifts the blanket a bit so the baby is visible. He starts rattling off questions as he stares. “How big? APGAR? No problems? Have you feed her yet?” Mary laughed and John responded to the questions. Sherlock moved this way and trying to find the best angle to take everything in. Finally, to stop the madness, John said “Oh. Just take her Sherlock! It’s fine. It’s all fine.” The detective was a bit shocked but he looked back into his best friend’s eyes, saw the warmth there and nodded. He turned back to Mary and paused realizing he had absolutely no idea how to go about holding a new born. Sensing the issue John stepped over and positioned Sherlock’s arms properly then took the baby and placed her in her uncle’s arms. “Here, sit on the bed.” Mary said which Sherlock did.

His hard drive had all but stopped. His mind was still and in awe of the tiny being he held. She blinked her eyes open and stared at Sherlock. He stared back. She was so small. Surely being this tiny isn’t healthy. There must be something wrong. Was there? Was this little marvel alright? Just then she made a sort of gurgling noise and wiggles a slightly. It made the detective anxious. This was definitely not his area. He was only trying for John. Meeting his friend’s eyes “What’s wrong with her? Is she alright? You’re sure she’s not too small? She seems quite small.” This earned more laughter from the proud parents. “Yes Sherlock. She’s perfect. Not too small nor anything else you’re thinking right now. And her name is Lilly Rose Watson by the way. Your niece. “Oh.” Looking back down at the baby in his arms a warmth filled Sherlock’s chest that he couldn’t quite explain. “Hello Lilly Watson.”


	3. Bringing Home Baby

The next day the new family went home. And much to John’s surprise they had a visitor that afternoon. Upon opening the door he was greeted with a rare image, a fidgety nervous Sherlock Holmes. “’Ello Sherlock. Is there a case?” Said detective gave a frustrated huff before replying , “No John. Of course not! I’ve come to see…the baby…Lilly. Isn’t that what people do? What friends do?” It was clear that Sherlock was uncertain and a bit worried that he’d done something wrong by coming by. His expression was nearly painful to see. John took pity and ushered him in. As Sherlock hung his coat up the doctor noticed an object in his hand. “Sherlock…is that…is that a teddy?” You could hear the chuckle in his voice. John wasn’t sure but he thought a blush rose on those porcelain cheeks. “Obviously. …..Not good?” “No! It’s fine. She’ll love it. Come on Mary’s feeding her in the nursery.” When they got to the nursery Mary was just finishing and burping little Lilly. “Hello Sherlock! What a nice surprise!” The detective just gave a small nod. He looked at the small bundle of her mother’s shoulder. He registered that warm feeling he’d experienced yesterday. More of the baby was visible this time. Tiny feet and legs. Tuff of blonde hair. Little hands gripping her mother’s shirt. Would he ever get past the awe this little being caused him? Gods he hoped so!

Several minutes later found the family and their guest in the living room. The detective sat with John on the couch while he held his daughter. John and Mary were talking but Sherlock wasn’t really paying attention. He was focused on the baby. Cataloging everything about her he could and simply observing. She was fascinating for a 2 day old. It was inexplicable really. When Sherlock failed to answer something Mary posed to him the doctor noticed where his attention was focused. It brought a huge grin to his face. Holding his daughter toward Sherlock he said, “Want to hold her?” He had never seen his best friend look so shocked before even during the Elephant in the Room case. He and Mary laughed. After he could breathe again John reminded Sherlock that he had held Lilly only yesterday and assured him everything would be fine. Hesitantly like he thought one wrong breath could break Sherlock took the baby. The chat continued on once that was sorted. 

Forty five minutes later Sherlock was still cradling little Lilly to him. He hadn’t participated much in the conversation going on around him. He and Lilly were in their own world. The baby was focused, much as a two day old can, on the man holding her. Sherlock was just as enthralled. John couldn’t have been more thrilled to see this. He saw the bond forming before his eyes. Looks like I’m not the only part of his heart now. The visit lasted a couple more hours before the detective took his leave. He found himself feeling lighter and more content than he had in months. It was strange. He usually found children messy and annoying. But Lilly Watson seemed to be the exception to that rule. 

A few months past and John brought Lilly to Baker St as often as he could. The three would spend quiet, well by Baker St standards, afternoons and sometimes evening lounging in Sherlock’s flat. Surprisingly the detective took an active role in caring for Lilly. He gave bottles and even changed nappies! John still never quite believe that last one. Cases were still worked on by the duo. Chases executed throughout London regularly. Mary often went to Baker St as well more because her husband couldn’t seem to say away than any want to be there. Lilly was coming into her own. She was definitely a smart child and active as well. Her hair was darkening from its original blonde and her eyes were not so blue anymore. They were developing a green tint. So far she seemed to favor Mary more than John.


End file.
